


Before Time

by Phoenixs_Dragons



Series: Voltron Time Travel [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How do they send Lance home?, Keith wants to be friends, Lance gets thrown back in time and Keith is like what have you done with my Lance?, M/M, Set After they rescue Slav in S2, Shadam, Time Travel, adashi, how did this happen, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Dragons/pseuds/Phoenixs_Dragons
Summary: Keith, as well as the rest of the team, are surpised when a distress signal they go to replaces their Lance with one that doesn’t look quite right.And what does Keith make of this new Lance?





	Before Time

**Author's Note:**

> So every story I’ve ever written (fan fic or original) I think of the characters time traveling to their past selves or to past relatives that shapped their lives before they were born, and I’m really loving Voltron, so I thought shoot might as well finally put that day dreaming of time travel to use.
> 
> I only did a once through because I suck at editing.
> 
> This is two parts. The accompanying story based off past Lance going to the future is called, Beyond Time!

If they were going to pull this off, they needed to focus. Hunk and Keith had successfully gotten the scaultrite from the Weblum, aided in the defeat of the robeast on the Balmera and were now waiting for Coran and the others to finish building the teludav.

Easy. Easy considering what they've been through before. 

But now the hard part is inching ever closer to them. It hadn't quite sunk in to Keith that in almost no time they're really going to fight Zarkon. That after this, it may be over. They might actually get to go home.

Not that Keith really has a home. After his dad died he jumped from house to house until Shiro found him and nudged him to the Garrison. From there him and Adam have grown into Keith's family, his brothers. When Shiro went to space and disappeared, it put a strain on his relationship with Adam. The older man was still there for Keith, but he became distant.

"Aye, mullet!" He hears the sound of Lance hollering to him as he enters the room.

Keith is sprawled out on the couch in the lounge, he's been waiting for Kolivan. He wants to question the marmora to see if he knows anything on who Keith's mom might be.

"What do you want, Lance?" Keith groans.

It's not that he doesn't like the other boy. He does, he really does. Keith just hates how Lance is oblivious to that fact that he wants to be friends with him. He wants to move past this 'rivalry' with Lance. The rivalry is great, he likes poking fun at him and competing with him, but Keith wants to be able to talk with Lance and casually hangout with Lance.

"Do you know where the mice went?" The blue paladin starts picking up cushions and looking under the seats. "They rolled in my face cream and now I have to give them a bath."

Keith only raises a questioning eyebrow. He honestly couldn't understand Lance's deal with facial care. But the boy loved it and Keith will only admit to himself that the other paladin does have a nice face. Only to himself. That seems to be Keith with a lot of his thoughts and emotions.

"Uh," Keith says, "I haven't seen them in here."

Lance groans. "If they start making a mess I'm going to be in so much trouble with Coran."

Keith opens his mouth, to try and offer a hand. Maybe they could both look for the mice. They could have some bonding time. He likes it when they hang out. Before he can say anything Allura's voice speaks from the castle intercoms.

"Paladins, we have a problem," She informs them. "Please come to the bridge immediately."

The two paladins in the lounge share a questioning look. They both shrug before taking off in the direction of the bridge.

Everyone is already waiting for them when they walk through the doors. They stand next to the others as they watch Allura flick the 'problem' on the castles screen.

"A distress signal has been picked up by the castle," Allura says as the location of the signal is displayed by the holographic monitors. "This signal is particularly disturbing considering that this system is supposed to be destroyed."

Coran pulls up the files and the screen behind the holographic monitor starts projecting pictures and documents. The pictures are of three different types of alien species, the system and the planets technology. Coran pulls up one of the documents and lets us skim through it ad he explains what it's saying.

"When the Galra started to attack and capture planets to integrate into their empire, these planets where some of the first they went after." He says as he twirls the tip of his mustache. "The technology that was created by these species was highly sought after, us Alteans used to work closely with them. The inhabitants of the Ellipse System tried to hide their knowledge but to to no avail the Galra managed to find them. In a last minute decision they all agreed to destroy their home planets to keep their knowledge out of the hands of Zarkon."

Allura picks up from where Coran left off. "So you can assume why this signal is suspicious."

"If the Galra have found something we have to stop them." Shiro reminds us, "We have a plan in place to stop Zarkon, something like this could jeopardize the mission."

"But if the planets and the system were destroyed, how is there a signal?" Keith interjects. "This could be a trap by the Galra."

Pidge clears her throat and adjusts het glasses. "Even if it is a trap, we should go. If there's a chance that the technology wasn't destroyed, we could possibly find some useful information that could help us take down Zarkon."

Hunk steps into the middle of the team, "No, No, no." He says to Pidge and Shiro. "I don't know about you guys, but I refrain from checking out alien ghost planets."

"I'm with Keith on this one," Lance agrees with the red paladin, surprising him. "I'm not really into the idea of flying into another Galra trap." He pauses. "Plus I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Keith nods in agreement. Ever since Allura displayed the distress signal, his stomach has been doing flips, he muscles have been tense, and there's a nagging in the back of his brain that's whispering to him not to go.

Allura sighs. "We have no choice." She clasps her hands in front of her. "If there is even a chance that there are remains of their ancient technology and the Galra pick up on the distress signal, all we've fought for will be doomed."

Keith looks down at the ground. The final stretch before the final show down and they've run into a unknown problem. They know nothing about what's going on. It's all a huge mystery, but they have to go and check it out. They have no choice. But that doesn't stop Keith from worrying about the daunting feeling that is slowly enveloping him.

Everyone shares a look. Shiro nods to the princess. "We should get going then."

With out another word, Allura opens a wormhole and teleports them close to the distress signal.

**Author's Note:**

> So every story I’ve ever written (fan fic or original) I think of the characters time traveling to their past selves or to past relatives that shapped their lives before they were born, and I’m really loving Voltron, so I thought shoot might as well finally put that day dreaming of time travel to use.
> 
> I only did a once through because I suck at editing.
> 
> This is two parts. The accompanying story based off past Lance going to the future is called, Beyond Time!


End file.
